Juegos de Guerra (Umbrella Corporation)
by MarckDelRey009
Summary: En un mundo de caos y violencia, Beatrix, una chica entrenada por fuerzas especiales para exterminar alimañas, se adentra en la busqueda de Elle, chica de la misma compañia que se encuentra perdida en la inmensa ciudad de Nueva York, Sola y con amenazas que implican su vida, se encuentra en total desventaja. ¿Lograra Beatrix su objetivo?...¿Elle sobrevivira a los ataques?...


Juegos de Guerra (Umbrella Corporation).

La tarde era cálida, las sombras de los troncos de los árboles se veían reflejadas en las paredes de aquel cuarto, sucio, sin muebles. Me encontraba en el banco de madera con moho en un rincón de la habitación, sujetando un portarretrato y observándolo fijamente; una lagrima cae sobre mi mejilla, aterrizando sobre el vidrio con grietas y hollín, para no sentirme débil, borro cualquier rastro de mi cara y ojos, me levanto y me dirijo hacia un pequeño estante carcomido por los años, coloco la fotografía en él y suspiro.  
- Hasta pronto…madre, padre.- Digo mientras miro fijamente la fotografía lo que sería mi última vez.  
Me doy la media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta de salida, antes echo un último vistazo a la habitación.  
-Se hace tarde Beatrix.- Oigo decir a mi agente a mis espaldas.  
Asiento con la mirada y salgo del cuarto cerrando lo que alguna vez fue una puerta. Caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y posteriormente abandonar la estructura. El edificio había sido incendiado años atrás por un grupo de terroristas que buscaban armas, meses atrás del incidente, el Virus T había mutado y escapado de la fortaleza de uno de los laboratorios más imponentes de Umbrella, seguido del acontecimiento de Racoon City, y muchos más. Sobreviví al atentado, con tan solo 6 años de edad, vi morir a mi madre y a mi padre sin poder hacer nada, estando ahí, indefensa, asustada, sin poder comprender la situación. Ahora que han pasado 17 años, la tierra como la conocíamos ya no existe, el proyecto del virus T se salió totalmente fuera de control, acabando con territorios, poblados e incluso ciudades, la venta de armas bio-terroristas ha sido uno de los más grandes problemas, llevando al caos y la destrucción, la corporación Umbrella se ha divertido bastante creando mutaciones del virus, en nuevas formas de asesinar, destruir, aniquilar… es una manera terrible de imaginar.  
Sin embargo, Umbrella supo ''mantenerse'' en pie, mientras que otras empresas caían en bancarrota, el símbolo rojo y blanco geométricamente diseñado, se mantuvo en pie y continuo con las armas biológicas.

Mi agente y yo llegamos a la azotea del edificio que alguna vez fue mi hogar, nos percatamos de que nadie nos venga siguiendo; un helicóptero se asoma entre edificios hasta llegar a nosotras, desciende con lentitud y nos subimos en él, el despegue es inmediato.  
-Ahora que te he dado tu parte del trato, me corresponde pedir la mía.  
-¿Cuál es mi siguiente objetivo?.- Contesto sin interés.  
- Nueva york, un 3-47 (Divagación del virus).  
-¿Y bien?.  
- Un rescate, al parecer hemos recibido informes detallados de nuestra agente Elle, se encontraba en el hospital de alta rectoría de la ciudad cuando el atentado ocurrió, su equipo de trabajo murió, o almenos eso hemos recibido, tu objetivo es ir, y traerla de vuelta, sana y salva.  
-Entendido.

Al helicóptero le toma unos treinta minutos llegar a nuestro objetivo. Sobrevolamos la ex-ciudad de Nueva York, destruida, sin (al parecer) rastros de vida; por eso mismo decidí unirme al Centro de Investigaciones Especiales Bio-Terroristas ''CIEB'', como agente de fuerzas especiales mayores y ayudar a acabar con esta amenaza que pudre al planeta día con día.  
Comenzamos a descender, entonces me preparo, coloco mi chaleco antibalas, por encima de este una blusa, y por encima de esta un chaleco con suministros (barras integrales, cartuchos, luces en caso de la oscuridad impenetrable, y dos granadas), mi cinturón que contiene mi localizador con dos fundas a los costados de la cintura que contienen mis metralletas, y por detrás de este, una magnum, me pongo mis botas y encima, por la pantorrilla, una correa que lleva dos cuchillos de cazador, uno grande con sierra y punta descomunal y uno más pequeño con las misma estructura.  
Me coloco mi chaqueta de cuero; me preparo y salto.  
-Éxito, Beatrix.- Grita mi agente a causa del ruido que ocasiona el helicóptero.  
Asiento con la mirada y me encamino a la entrada que da a la azotea por dentro del edificio, ya que me encuentro en ella, intento abrir la puerta, pero está claro que está cerrada por dentro, me alejo un poco, saco la magnum, recargo y disparo a precisión para romper la manija y adiós seguro. Recargo y me adentro, enseguida la oscuridad me envuelve, un hedor recorre por mis narices, sin embargo no tomo importancia a estas circunstancias, estoy entrenada para ello.


End file.
